Talk:Modern Day/@comment-34954846-20180330100442/@comment-34954846-20180404182423
I can prove your argument is invalid. *Portals spawn deep into defenses, unlike BwB zombies, who take time to overwhelm you. *I am saying planting space is harsh because it is difficult to actually build it up, since both worlds have their own reasons the planting space is difficult to manage. **Big Wave Beach requires plants to be placed on Lily Pads if on water. This wastes time, but at least the Lily Pads don't cost as much as Winter Melons at Level 1.... **Modern Day takes it to the next level. BwB's problem is just that you need to use Lily Pads, and these act as Flower Pots. So what? That's such a bad argument. In BwB, it just takes time, time that Modern Day can't give. They will constantly ambush you with lots of the aforementioned ambush zombies, and BwB's ambush Low Tide is so poor, because it's a joke compared to others in this world. *Don't say that to my face. Regular levels in Modern Day are freaking on VERY HARD! Day 7, 10, and 26 are those days. Bulb Bowling isn't original, it's a rip-off of Wall-nut Bowling. You can't say Beghouled is, because this minigame is retained in the first game. *Beghouled is hard if not played correctly. Bulb Bowling is basically just hurling bulbs of various damage types at zombies, which is easy. Beghouled, on the other hand, isn't a joke. The time to collect sun is harsh just to upgrade a plant, and Beghouled has even more trash power-ups than Vasebreaker. *Zombies from every world lunge at your face to combat your artillery. So if you release all your plants at the zombies, they'll release all their plants at you, it's basically called balanced. *Big Wave Beach is practically a joke if you use Infi-nut in each level. Have you not? Too bad the other players don't. In Modern Day, certain plants have less effect, such as Infi-nut. Why? Arcade Zombies, Mecha-Football Zombies, Troglobites, Barrel Roller Zombies, Pianist Zombies, and more can demolish the force field with few hits, and with BwB, all you want to worry about is Surfer Zombies destroy Infi-nut. *Modern Day - Day 16 isn't a joke compared to Big Wave Beach - Day 16. Gargs are EVERYWHERE on Day 16, and the artillery won't help if you use them inefficiently. Gargantuars withstand THREE instant kills, who of which the only one that kills them directly is Grapeshot to face. Winter Melons, Citrons, and Coconut Cannons become worthless late into the level because it's likely many of them have been destroyed by that time, plus the insufficiency of the Intensive Carrots. *Here is the list of days that I find difficult in Big Wave Beach: **Only Day 13 or something (Never have more than 16 plants or something, Produce at least something sun) because I never really got that hang of it. INFI-NUT DOES NOT WORK IN THAT LEVEL MK *Here is the list of days that I find difficult in Modern Day: **Day 9 was a freaking pain. Grave Buster keeps going down to use as Tomb Raiser Zombies replenish the graves on the field. Nightshade will do poorly against a variety of zombies in this level. **Day 12 is like the pit to hell of PvZ. So freaking hard! I keep spending my coins for Power-Ups, I have none left. The objectives is almost impossible with Excavator Parasol combo, and a Gargantuar rushing down by the end. **meh im too lasy to list all of dem *Big Wave Beach zombies can spawn in Modern Day via. portals or regularly, and you don't see Modern Day zombies in Big Wave Beach without certain modifications. *Deep Sea Gargantuar is just a regular Gargantuar, just coming in lots of packs. Don't underestimate that, because Modern Day COMBINES THEM ALL. ALL. ALL!1!! And that's why Modern Day is significantly harder.